


Too Proud to Hide

by profound-boning (farawaystardust)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cas in heels, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Pride, Trans Dean, Trans Male Character, just fluff, no hate, supportive families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 00:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11242314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farawaystardust/pseuds/profound-boning
Summary: “Courage cannot erase our fearCourage is when we face our fearTell those with power safe in their towerWe will not obey!Behold the brave battalion that stands side by sideToo few in number and too proud to hide… Now is the time to seize the day”lyrics by Alan Menken





	Too Proud to Hide

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SPN Song Creations Challenge. My prompt was "Seize the Day" from the musical "Newsies" and my partner was @bennyandthevamps
> 
> Thanks to [Leo](http://beekeepercain.tumblr.com/) for helping me make sure this was a Good story with Good content THANK YOU 
> 
> I’m putting this at the beginning so everyone can see: I identify myself as queer. I, a bisexual, have decided to reclaim this word for myself and to use it as an identifier. Those who would use it as a slur can kiss my ass. I am queer and I am damn proud of it. [Here’s a few tumblr posts related to this subject.](http://farawaystardust.tumblr.com/tagged/queer/) If YOU are lgbtqiap+ and you do NOT wish to use queer for yourself, that’s your choice. I personally have made a different choice, and the word “queer” is used in this story as a result (not as a slur, but as an identifier). I am truly sorry if this makes you uncomfortable, and I will respect your decision not to read this if that’s what it comes down to. Know that if you’re lesbian gay bi trans intersex questioning ace aro pan nb fluid HOWEVER you identify I love and respect you and I hope you have a lovely Pride month.

There’s more queer stuff happening in Kansas than one might think. Sure, there are the conservative and bigoted areas and people, as with any community. But other parts are really getting on board with this equality stuff. There are Pride celebrations happening in several cities, and Cas Novak is determined to go to as many as possible.

He’s got a large calendar laid out on the desk in his bedroom, pencils in hand. The JUNE at the top has been delicately colored with rainbows, several dates and times for various Parades and events are already filled in across a couple of cities. It’s a good thing he’s got a car.

Well, good thing that Dean’s got a car.

The sound of Baby's engine rumbles down Cas’s quiet street. Cas smiles to himself, as he’s wont to do when he’s reminded of his boyfriend.

There’s a knock at the front door, and it opens with a quiet creaking noise. Cas hears his dad’s voice as well as Dean’s, which is getting deeper seemingly by the day. Cas pulls himself upright and ambles into the hallway.

“Dean,” he calls. “I’m upstairs.”

Dean’s dirty blonde head pokes into view, an easy smile on his lovely face. “There you are, sweetheart. Am I coming up?”

“Sure.” Cas blushes at the pet name. “I’m planning our road trips this month.”

Dean heaves a sigh like this effort is costing him dearly before waving to Cas’s dad and bounding up the stairs. At the top, he leans into Cas’s space and murmurs a shy “hey there” before landing a soft kiss on Cas’s mouth.

“Hey yourself,” Cas replies, tugging Dean by the hand into his bedroom. Door left ajar for his parents’ peace of mind, Cas squeezes Dean’s fingers in his and kisses him once more. “How was work?”

“Same old.” Dean really does sigh this time before flopping onto Cas’s bed. “Cash register’s just as finicky as always. Luckily the soccer moms and poor college kids don’t seem to mind too much.”

Cas hums from his seat at his desk, admiring the way the sunlight from his window highlights Dean’s freckles and cheekbones.

“It’s been a good day,” Dean continues. “I feel good. Nobody called me ‘miss’ today. Binder’s good.”

“That’s great, Dean. I’m so glad to hear that.” He honestly means it, too.

“Thanks, Cas,” Dean smiles at him, his eyes soft. “You, uh, said you were planning out our summer?”

“It’s really just June and July you know,” Cas reminds him, gesturing to the calendar. “Wichita. Kansas City. Manhattan. Topeka.”

“Awesome.”

“I’ve been making notes about what to pack. Figure we’ll just share a duffle bag and a backpack, that way we can have some stuff on us at events. Water and flags and whatnot.”

“You mean your glitter and your portable phone charger and ibuprofen for your feet?” Dean teases him. “Are you gonna wear the same pair of heels at every parade or did you learn your lesson last year?”

“For your information, wearing the same pair of heels at every Pridefest would be __tacky,__ especially with how many pictures I’ll be asking you to take of me. But, yes, you’ll need to make room in the bag for my shoes.”

“You’ve picked out your outfits, too, I’m sure.”

“Well, it’s hard to say, I’ll have to be checking the weather closer to the actual date to know for sure.” Cas looks back at his calendar, frowning slightly. “Plus lower temperatures at night. I’ll have to bring a jacket regardless.”

“All right, sunshine, that’s enough stressing.” Dean had hoisted himself up while Cas was lost in thought and now wraps his arms around Cas’s shoulders. He plants a kiss into Cas’s dark hair and surveys the month quickly. “We’ll be busy. We’ll probably forget some stuff. No big deal.”

“You’re right. But you know I like to plan.”

“That I do.” Dean’s voice carries a fondness Cas wishes he could preserve in a bottle and keep with him at all times. Dean’s love is the best part of every day. The part that makes him feel fearless about the things society thinks they both ought to hide.

“I love you.” It feels good to say. It feels even better to hear Dean’s response.

“I love you too, angel.”

 

Two weeks later finds them away in Wichita. John had seen them off and even affixed a huge rainbow flag to the back of Dean’s Impala. Mary had rolled her eyes at him fondly before kissing her son goodbye. Cas’s dad Jimmy had pressed a bag of Tupperware containers into his hands and fretted about Cas eating well over the long weekend. He feels so flipping lucky to have the parents that they do. Even eleven-year-old Sam had given them both a hug and told them to send photos.

They sat in their little hotel room, eating the macaroni and cheese they’d heated up in their microwave and watching 'Moana' courtesy of pay per view.

In the morning, Cas packed up all the essentials and, after nagging Dean about putting enough sunscreen on his face, they were off. They took a bus into downtown and walked to the city park. There were so many smiling faces all around, the energy of the weekend infectious. It was Friday, and they’d be listening to speakers, dancing and singing, both mourning losses to their community and celebrating the progress that had been made. Dean bought some time with a face painter and got a big trans flag painted on one cheek. Cas kept taking pictures with people who complimented his shoes, with queens, and with anyone wearing a cool outfit. Dean complained, but Cas knew he did enjoy taking pictures for him. Even the cheesy artsy ones that ended up on Instagram. Saturday passed much the same. They attended a film screening, forums on activism and accessibility, and took even more pictures.

Finally, it was Sunday and they were ready to march. Signs in hand, Dean and Cas made their way to the start of the Parade and stood in line with a local trans group who had immediately taken a liking to Dean. They complimented his sign, which made Dean glow with joy. He’d worked really hard on it, plastering photos of Martha P Johnson and Sylvia Rivera and other activists around a bolded slogan: “Don’t cis/whitewash our history!” The backside was similar, featuring photos of modern activists Dean admired, like Laverne Cox, Kye Allums, and Diego Sanchez. The words on that side read, “Celebrate progress” with several rainbow hearts, made with help from Sam. When Cas had made his, he’d channeled a similar mindset of honoring their historical predecessors, and written, “To those who marched before us: THANK YOU” on one side. For the opposite side, he’d come up with something related to his Christian upbringing, and it had made Dean laugh when he saw it the first time. It reads, “To those who oppose us: I'M PRAYING FOR YOU (and P.S. Jesus loves you too)” with the postscript in a smaller, rainbow-colored font. He’s pretty damned proud of it.

They take to the streets with their new friends. Cas snaps several pictures and they join in the chanting, singing, laughter, and love of the day. The Parade ends at the same park where they started on Friday, and there are more performances, more speeches, and more celebrations to be had.

A younger kid, long blonde hair tied back and wearing a shirt that reads 'the future is female,' had run up to Dean at that point. She’d told them that the kids at school sometimes still tease her, saying she has to be a boy like God made her, but that her mommy says she can be whoever she is on the inside. She’d recognized Dean’s shirt with its large trans flag and she’d wanted to ask him if that was true. Dean had crouched down and promised her that those kids are just mean bullies, and that as long as she focuses on school and on loving her mommy, she’ll be okay. The girl hugged Dean and then Cas shyly before running back to a brunette woman in the crowd. Dean had been a little teary-eyed after that, and Cas just held his hand for a while.

Eventually, they made their way back to the hotel. The pair collapsed on the bed and snickered at the poof of glitter that erupted from Cas’s hair upon impact. Dean had gotten some more face paint, so after a minute he’d trudged to the bathroom to wash his face. He also took the time to pull off his binder and take a nice deep breath.

“Man, that feels good,” he groans, slipping into a baggy sleep shirt.

Humming, Cas presses a kiss to his lips before taking his turn in the bathroom. “Like kicking off a pair of heels at the end of a long day.”

“Can’t relate, sorry.” Dean chuckles.

“I’m very relatable, you just don’t like when I’m taller than you,” Cas teases.

“Sausages don’t need stilettos!”

“You are not a sausage, Dean Winchester.”

“Okay,” Dean concedes. “But you know I feel like a damned sausage in that thing.”

“A very cute sausage.”

“Shut up, Cas.”

They crawl under the covers and Cas spoons his boyfriend, running his hand over Dean’s side and hip.

“It was a good weekend,” he murmurs into the soft hair behind Dean’s ear.

“Yeah,” Dean agrees, turning his head to kiss Cas’s forearm where it pillows his head. Cas falls asleep in the next few breaths, body warm and soft with Dean next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> [on tumblr](http://profound-boning.tumblr.com/post/162007164884/)


End file.
